


Burning Passion

by ResonantCrimson



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonantCrimson/pseuds/ResonantCrimson
Summary: Snow meets a man who makes his l'cie mark burn with desire. What transpires changes everything.





	Burning Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but didn't think to post it until now for... reasons? Yeah. I'm sticking with that. -w-;;
> 
> This was an attempt to better my smut writing, since I'm still not overly satisfied with the pornz I write orz. I'll let you be the judge on whether or not I succeeded or failed. x'DD;;
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated~ Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. >w>

Patrols. That's what Snow is _supposed_ to be doing. Looking out for monsters, making sure their party isn't ambushed, normal things. But he stops dead when he sees a (rather large) monster approaching someone. Man? Woman? He can't tell from here. But all he knows is the thing is huge and looks down on the person like it wants to devour them.

The l'cie moves to run towards the stranger, to protect them, but one second they were there, and the next... gone? Blinking, Snow wonders where on earth they could have gotten to. However, there's a terrible howling noise from the monstrosity, and green blood pours from a large gash on its chest.

Damn. Impressive, Snow, inwardly, praises them, watching as they move, swift as lightning, to attack the beast at all sides. It doesn't take long before it falls, earth shaking as it does. The strange person walks towards Snow, sheathing twin swords on his back. Dark eyes, almost black, look curiously at the l'cie.

"What's one of your kind doing here?" he questions. His tone isn't malicious, surprisingly. More like inquisitive. He runs a hand through dark red locks, head cocked to the side as he waits for Snow to answer his inquiry.

"Ah, y'know. Nothing special," Snow replies, throwing a cocky grin at the stranger. Strangely, he feels the mark on his arm burn, almost like it's reacting to the latter. What the hell is going on now?

"Hm." Thrusting a hand forward, the smaller man speaks. "I'm Nydil. I'm a mercenary. And you?"

"Snow. Snow Villiers." Taking Nydil's hand, the l'cie mark burns hotter to the point it feels like it's melting his skin off. Flinching, Snow lets go of Nydil's hand, a bit too quickly for it to be polite, but the other simply gives him a strange look. "Ha, haha..."

"Let me see your mark." Grabbing Snow's bicep, Nydil rolls the sleeve up, looking contemplative at the state it's in. Red, hot, and searing. "Huh. Well, I never thought I'd run into this."

"You know something about this?" Snow queries, pinching an eye shut at the pain. It's not unbearable, but it's quite uncomfortable. And it feels like it's burning through his blood as well. "'Cause if you do, it'd be great if you could speak up."

"L'cie, hm, how to put this. They can enter heats, to some degree, when they're around someone their blood sings to. It's strange, don't ask me how they dictate it." Nydil arches a brow. "But, for some reason, your mark is reacting to me."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec. I'm engaged. And I'm not gay!" Snow can't help but back up, eyes wild. "I just met you, and while I admit you're damn impressive, I..."

Nydil shakes his head, taking small steps towards the l'cie, as if he's trying to calm a wild animal. It's an accurate way to describe the situation, really. "So you'd rather your mark burn eternally? Unfortunately, that'll happen until you... uh." A blush dusts across Nydil's cheeks. "Have sex with the person, to put it simply."

At this point, a million thoughts are running through Snow's mind. Cheat on Serah? Lightning would murder him. But he really, really, doesn't want this burning to last forever. And, loathe to admit it, it's starting to affect his groin; he'd rather not deal with a raging hard-on for the rest of his life.

A heavy sigh falls from the l'cie's lips as he approaches Nydil. "Just to get rid of this," he tells him, and himself too. He loves Serah, and he'd hate to think what she'd think if she found out about this. So, she never will.

Nydil nods, dark eyes widening when the larger man moves towards him until his back presses against a tree. He looks up in blue depths, and, despite them just meeting each other, trust burns in his own eyes.

This guy's the weirdest creature I've ever met, Snow mutters to himself, pressing a hand against mocha toned skin. His l'cie mark seems to calm, if not a little bit, seeming to be pleased to finally find its mate. Snow can't help but blink furiously at the word which popped in his head. _Mate? If anything, Serah is, but... why do I feel a strange pull towards him?_

Nydil places a hand over Snow's, silently encouraging him to do whatever he needs to. This, more than anything, confuses the l'cie. "Why do you have such blind trust in me?" Snow whispers, leaning forward until their foreheads press together. Their breaths mingle, and it's hard to tell where one starts and one ends.

"Because," is the other's simple reply. He reaches forward, warm, soothing hands pressing against Snow's face. Nydil leans forward, pressing their lips together in a small, chaste kiss.

It's not meant to start anything, just to reassure, but Snow's l'cie mark ignites at the show of affection. He presses his body against the other's, quickly taking over the kiss into something hot, fiery, and passionate. Nydil wraps his arms around the taller man's neck, submitting to whatever he desires, and it makes a low, possessive snarl drip from the l'cie.

One of Snow's hands reaches between their bodies, cupping Nydil's cock through his pants. The latter lets out a small groan at the touch, and the blond finds Nydil's neck, biting hard on soft skin. "Mine," Snow growls, squeezing on the smaller man's erection as he nips at sensitive skin. And all the other can do mewl and pant, a fine line of drool dribbling down his lips.

"No one can do this to you. No one but me," the l'cie rumbles, moving from marking Nydil's neck to capturing his lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. Their tongues rub together as Snow continues to work his length, stopping when Nydil's breath hitches and a low, guttural moan is swallowed by the liplock. Pulling away, making a show of licking his lips, Snow runs a finger across Nydil's own. "Can't have you come apart yet."

"Hah... ahh..." Nydil breathes out, face flushed bright pink and eyes half lidded. It's a gorgeous sight. Quickly looking around, knowing anyone could come across them in an open field, Snow grabs the redhead's hand and drags him to a cave he came across on his patrols.

Patrols. Right. He was supposed to be ensuring his party's path was safe. Yet his mind is overcome by arousal and want, so it gets thrown to the back as he stops in front of the cave. It's illuminated by strange insignias, something the l'cie is grateful for. He's not a fan of having sex with someone in the dark. He likes to see his partner, watch her face contort as he brings her to completion...

But this time, his partner isn't a woman. It's a man. That should have deterred Snow, yet his mark screams at him to claim, possess, take what is ours! So, that's exactly what he does. He pushes Nydil against the cool cave walls, mouth finding the mercenary's neck yet again. The l'cie gives little bites and nips to sensitive skin, making the smaller one let out little moans.

The sounds Nydil makes fuels Snow on even further. Once again his hand reaches towards the other's pants, yet instead of palming him through the outside, Snow decides to be bolder, and sneaks his hand within loose fitting fabric. Nydil's erection is hot and heavy in the blond's hand, and while it's a bit... strange, it's not an unwelcome sensation.

Snow's been with women, and only women, so while he hates to admit it, he's rather inexperienced when it comes to sex with men. But he figures he may as well try things on Nydil he enjoys, and see if it produces the same affect. If not, well... embarrassing as it would be, he'd have to ask the redhead about it. Snow has a gut feeling Nydil's been with plenty of men, and the thought makes an almost feral growl rip from between his teeth.

Nydil blinks at the suddenness of it, lips spit slicked and a thin line of drool dribbling down the corner of his mouth. In answer to the other's silent inquiry, the l'cie crashes their lips together once more, biting on Nydil's lower lip before rubbing their tongues together. Snow feels the cock in his hand harden and a sticky substance leak on it, confusing him for a minute before he realizes it's pre-cum. Again, it's a weird feeling, but not totally unwelcome. He has to bet it's his l'cie mark making him feel that way.

The blond dares to run his fingers along the shaft of Nydil's length before thumbing the slit, and he knows he did something right when the mercenary pulls away to mewl and gasp. However, Snow can't stand to be parted for more than a few seconds, enough to gather their air, so he pulls Nydil close and descends upon his lips. This kiss isn't as demanding as the others. It's soft, reassuring, a stark change from the passionate, heavy ones they shared before.

Snow's free hand wraps around the smaller man's waist, the other continuing to work Nydil's penis. The latter's back arches, little pants, gasps, and mewls slipping from between clenched teeth, and it spurs the l'cie on even more. His tongue maps out every corner and crevice of the redhead's mouth, committing it to memory before pulling back to lavish attention on Nydil's lower lip. He gives it little nibbles and sucks, a smile curling his lip when the other grips onto him harder.

"You're so... pretty," Snow whispers against Nydil's lips, giving them a chaste peck before pulling away. Nydil, in response, flicks his dark eyes up to look in the l'cie's blue depths. The arousal, want, and trust burns in them to the point it makes Snow hesitate for just a moment. "How did I not know you before now?"

"I travel," the mercenary murmurs, one hand brushing against Snow's cheek. "But I'm glad you found me."

He's not sure if Nydil is under the influence of his l'cie mark as well, or if he's just stupidly sincere, but those words make Snow smile a little. Thankfully, his mark isn't burning as much as it was in the beginning; instead it seems to hum in content. The vibration from it rumbles throughout Snow's form and he too feels at peace. With Serah, he always felt he had to protect her and, at times, walk on a thin layer of glass, but with this man before him? It feels like a piece of his soul slid in place.

"My fiancee is crystal..." Snow says quietly, bowing his head. "I promised I would bring her back. But how can I when my mind is overcome with you?"

Nydil rests his head against the l'cie's, his fingers idly playing with blond streaks which poke out of his bandanna. "You don't do it alone, that's what. I know she means a lot to you, and I know that is your mark uttering those words. I also know this is a one time thing, and you'll go back to her when it's over. Don't worry about anything right now, just focus on me."

_Go back to her?_ Snow's mark burns at the thought. _No. He's everything, and I'll never leave him alone again._

Snow lifts his head, capturing Nydil's lips once more. It's filled with gentleness before becoming heavy. In reply, Nydil weaves his arms around Snow's neck, nuzzling his cheek against the soft fabric of the taller man's shirt. His cock softened a little with the heart to heart, but once the blond starts working it again, it quickly hardens.

The l'cie's own length constricts against his pants, and he knows foreplay is over. Soft light dances across Nydil's face as he nods, seeming to know as well. Unfortunately, Snow doesn't have any lube, so he's not sure how it's going to work. The mercenary seems to guess his thoughts as a coy smile flickers across his features. Reaching in his pocket, he pulls out a little bottle of lube, soft laughter slipping from his lips at Snow's comically wide eyes.

"I had a feeling," is all the redhead offers in response.

Snow shakes his head, amused more than anything. He plucks the bottle from Nydil's fingers, moving to kiss and nip at the soft flesh of the latter's throat. Freeing his hands, he pulls down his pants and boxers in one swift motion, seeing from the corner of his eye Nydil do the same. He squirts a generous amount of lube on his cock before lining up with the smaller man's hole. Even though he has no experience with men, the l'cie in him seems to know exactly what to do.

Continuing to suckle on the soft skin of Nydil's neck, Snow pushes the first inch in. His walls clench around the blond's erection, and he gives a particularly hard bite in reply. No words need to be spoken; the l'cie feels as if he can read Nydil's thoughts and know when it's okay to push more of his girth inside. Licking a strip on the other's skin, Snow pushes inch by inch within tight walls until his balls press against Nydil's glutes.

They stay locked in position for a few moments, heavy pants working their way out of their lips as they both get used to the feeling. Snow's confident his l'cie is making him feel like this is much better than sex with women, but even without it, it's something he finds himself enjoying. Guess I'm bi?, he thinks to himself, and the thought makes his chest rumble with laughter. Nydil's hands tighten around his neck, and Snow knows he's ready for him to move.

He starts a slow, sensual pace, easing out of Nydil's hole before pushing back in. Snow can't help but look at the other's face, feeling himself smile at the blissed out look resting there. He can't help but descend on the mercenary's lips, teeth pulling on his lower one before driving his tongue between them. They dance and mingle as Snow starts to increase the speed of his thrusts, the sounds of skin slapping together echoing off the cave walls.

The l'cie reaches between their bodies to, once more, grasp at Nydil's cock. He pumps it in time with his thrusts, knowing neither of them will last much longer. He usually can endure for a lengthy period of time, but his mark makes his arousal and desire increase tenfold. His balls become heavy as he feels his orgasm approach, and with a final push inside Nydil's walls, Snow lets out a long, drawn out moan as he coats the man's insides with his seed.

Feeling Snow orgasm tips Nydil off the edge as well, as he arches his back and groans as his own cum spurts on the blond's hand and their shirts. It takes the pair a few minutes to come off their high, yet once they do, Snow feels his mark become silent and content. He was sure he would feel horror and disgust at what he did, yet he feels something totally different.

Complete. Content. Happy.

Snow looks at Nydil, searching his face to see if he felt the same. His dark eyes glimmer with an emotion Snow can't quite read, and he pulls the smaller man towards him, burying his face within fiery locks. "I'm not going to leave you."

"I..."

"I'm not the type to fuck someone and run," the l'cie reassures. "And it wasn't my mark talking when I said those things. I may have been confused and overwhelmed at first, but you've made me feel things I haven't in a long time."

"Your... your fiancee-"

"I have to restore her," Snow says, "but once I do, I'll explain to her what happened. I can't leave you, Nydil. I won't."

Nydil rests his cheek against Snow's chest, tension leaving his frame. "We just met, but I can't imagine you not being in my life now that I've known you."

"You won't have to," Snow promises, lifting Nydil's face and kissing him. Pulling away, Snow rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was supposed to be doing patrols. Dunno how I'm gonna explain this one."

The mercenary looks at their appearances and the cum staining their shirts. "We'll figure something out," he murmurs, a soft smile gracing his face. "Together."


End file.
